


it’s meant to be, because we’re both spies

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [5]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, but they don’t die, i tried to remember everything i could about spy movies and rogue one while writing this, there are some pew pew guns, they’re soft, this is also old writing but whatevsies, this is so fluffy for two spies who try to canonically kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: time to move iiin for the kiiiissjust close your eyes and don’t ask how much i researched spy missions before just going with “they’re being shot at”(edited 2/5/2020 for formatting)





	it’s meant to be, because we’re both spies

**Author's Note:**

> why do spy missions have to be so difficult to write.

All the guards that had threatened them before were dead, but the alarm was blaring in Owen’s ears, and he knew everything was dreadfully wrong.

Footsteps echoed all around them, enemies surrounding them from all angles, no escape in immediate sight. His mind raced, calculating numbers and their supplies and possible injuries. _There’s a way out of this, there has to be. We can survive._

Next to him, Curt sucked in a sudden breath, and a solid baseball of dread fell into Owen’s stomach.

“Got shot in the side. Hurts really bad.”

“It’ll be alright, love,” Owen replied, trying to think beyond _who hurt you no one can hurt you will you be okay._

“Owen?” Curt sounded genuinely terrified. _You’ve survived worse. Why freak out now?_ “What if we don’t make it out?”

“Shut up.” He tried to keep looking for a way out, but no use. “We’ll survive, okay?”

This wasn’t right. _Curt_ was the optimist of the two, the one who did insane things with no apparent reason, the one who always had a solution.

He wasn’t supposed to just _give up._

_No._

“Owen, I have to tell you something.”

_No._

_Not today._

“I—”

Owen grabbed at Curt’s stupid face and smushed their lips together in the sloppiest, most desperate kiss in the history of kisses.

It was the best he’d ever had, because it was with Curt, and he wasn’t going to let Curt die, not without kissing him like this (but better) many many more times.

“You’re staying with me, okay?” Owen said firmly to an extremely dazed-looking Curt. “You can’t fucking die, not when I’m so in love with you sometimes I can’t breathe.”

“Funny choice of words.”

“Shut up.”

Curt seemed to come back to himself quite suddenly, and _God I hope that wasn’t because he didn’t want to kiss me._ “Gun!”

 _Gun?_ A bullet collided with the wall behind him. _Oh. Gun._

_That makes a lot more sense now._

Owen crawled behind a table, dragging Curt with him. “What do you have?”

“An empty gun, some spare grenades, and—”

“Hold on, you have a grenade?!”

“Oh yeah. Two of them.” Curt shrugged with one shoulder. “Forgot about it. Must’ve been the severe pain.”

Owen stared at him. _You_ forgot _about it—_ “We’re getting out of here. And then I’m going to kiss you senseless, because you’re already senseless, what difference would that bring?”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me things to write on my tumblr nottodaylogic


End file.
